


Familiarity

by Kyuukichan



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-22
Updated: 2011-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-23 22:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuukichan/pseuds/Kyuukichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hypothetical after the end scenario based on a dream I had when I fell asleep trying to speculate on how the series could end. Satan has been defeated but Rin is missing and Shiemi and the others work on a plan to get him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiarity

**Author's Note:**

> this fic has been self-betaed because I couldn't find anyone among my usual beta readers who actually knew enough about the series to beta a fanfic related to it.

It had been nearly a year since the final battle started, since the trip to Gehenna where they had to leave Rin behind to settle things for good. Everyone was still nervous from that, on edge, they assumed the last fight was successful, but they had no way of knowing, not without Rin coming back to let them know. They all had worries about what had happened. Worries that Rin had been wounded too badly to return, worries that he had irrevocably gone berserk in the battle and was lost for good, worries that maybe Rin had been defeated and Satan was only biding his time... no one knew what had happened and that was eating at them.

They had all been frantic with worry at first, but while they still worried about their friend and the final outcome of his battle the frantic part started to slowly fade, for most of them at least. Finally it was replaced by intent focus as Shiemi voiced an idea.

All had agreed it had at least some chance of working and was better than doing nothing, so they all had started researching, trying to find whatever information they could find and gathering all the materials they'd need to pull it off. It took months of work, but with all of them pitching in it was accomplished sooner than they had expected. In the end Shiemi was handed a circular engraved pendant that was the product of all their hard work.

Finally the time was ready. The blond tamer took that pendant and placed it on the chain she had around her neck. Pulling out a pin she pricked her finger with it and smeared a drop of blood upon the carefully engraved summoning circle on the pendant. “Please... come back to me...” she whispered softly, as much a prayer as summoning command.

Suddenly Rin appeared, the summon had worked. His tail whipped about wildly and he glanced about nervously, with almost feral caution. For a moment everyone held their breath wondering if their friend really had gone berserk after his battle, but then he noticed who all was around him and his expression changed to bewilderment for a moment before flashing into a big, awkward grin.

“I'm back...”

Before anyone else had a chance to react to that simple statement Shiemi ran to him and flung her arms around him happily, “Welcome home, Rin!” she said, not bothering to try to hold back the happy tears welling up from her eyes.

His eyes went wide as she hugged him and a slight blush appeared on his face. Slowly his expression changed into a gentle smile as he carefully hugged her back, leaning his head forward to chastely kiss the top of her head. “Thank you...”

“Looks like someone finally managed to get herself a useful familiar,” Izumo said with a grunt.

“This isn't the time or place for that kind of attitude!” Bon growled at her, pissed at her tsundere attempt at ruining the moon and ready to properly get after her for it.

“COULD YOU TWO PLEASE QUIT IT!” he yelled at them, smiling slightly at the familiarity of the scene despite the annoyance in his voice. It was frustrating, aggravating, and a total annoyance... but comfortingly familiar.


End file.
